Attack On Titan: Hero Chronicles
by bluesoulhero
Summary: Set in an AU where there are multiple Walled Districts all around the world. In what used to be California, a group of young Soldiers will endure the hardships of a cruel world while standing together to face the threat of not only the Titans, but a mysterious faction trying to destroy humanity. Humanity will Rise Again.


Hello, Readers! So ever since the beginning of the English Dub version of Attack on Titan, I've decided to create my own OC story.

The story itself will center around a small group of soldiers, maybe around 5-7. So, here's the template.

* * *

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Family

Likes:

Dislikes:

Sexual Orientation:

Race/Nationality:

Height:

Weight:

Love interest:

Hairstyle/Color:

Body Build:

Skin Tone:

Special Features:

Backstory/History:

Desired Future Alignment (Survey, Garrison, Police):

Fighting Style:

Stats(1-10):

Power

Speed

Intelligence

Endurance

Strategy

Agility

Other Facts:

* * *

**Example of my Character:**

Name: Skylander "Sky" Anderson

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Birthday- January 16th

Race - Both

Ethnicity: Mixed - Asian, African, Native American, Spanish

Sexuality: Bisexual (Prefers guys at the moment. Ex-Girlfriend was killed during a Titan Raid)

Family: Mother - Mina (Alive), Father - August (Deceased, Killed by Titans during Mission), Older Sister - Maria (Deceased, Killed by Titans during Mission), Older Brother - James (Alive, Military Police in Wall Sina)

Likes: Training, Reading, Writing, Stargazing

Dislikes: Tight Spaces, Titans of course, Wallists

Love Interest: Fellow Member of Trainee Group who is exact opposite of him. (Will be explained)

Appearance:

Height/Weight: 5 Feet 11 Inches

Hairstyle/Color: Hair is straight and moppy, falls behind his ears. Color is dark brown

Eye Color: Dark Blue

Body Build: Thin, but toned

Skin Tone: Tan

Scars, Facial Features, Piercings: Scar on his back that starts from his right shoulder diagonal to his left hip. (Got during his first Titan encounter. An abnormal with sharp claws attacked him) He doesn't like showing it to anyone because when the Titan attacked him, his friend saved him and died.

History: Skylander was brought up in Trost with his parents and older siblings. His father was on Survey Corps and was killed during an ambush. His comrades only recovered his head to which only Sky's mother saw. His sister, who was the oldest, joined the Survey Corps in honor of her father. She lasted for two years before dying. The only thing that was recovered was her small crystal pendant which was passed on to Sky. Next, Sky's brother, who was very protective of the boy, joined the Military Police under guise of serving the king when really he didn't want to die like his sister. This caused a falling out between the two. James urged his little brother to follow in his footsteps so he could protect him, but Sky refused. He informed that if James wanted to protect him, he should join the Corps but that didn't happen. Sky resolved to join the S. Corps and be strong unlike his brother.

During training, Sky was number 8 in the group right before his love interest: Devin. After joining the corps, he was attacked by a Titan Abnormal with long claws. Before being sliced in half, his friend (named Korra) stepped in the way and sacrificed herself, along with the rest of his team. The claw cut his back leaving a diagonal scar. This causes him to lose faith in himself and not to open up to anyone.

He is later teamed up with Devin. Sky gets red and stutters whenever the boy is around. The two save each other during a mission and are separated from the rest of the corps. They survive by hiding in a hole within a giant tree. It's there that Devin confronts Sky about his behavior to which Sky confesses. Devin happily nods and tells Sky that he feels similarly and the two kiss. They're tested when Devin finds out that Sky can turn into a Titan. They make it through in the end though.

Personality: Sky is just as mentally scarred as other people affected by the titans. Under all that, he's a focused and hardworking guy who is a bit serious; but he's not serious to the point where he's a stick in the mud. With the pain of his Father and Sister in his heart, he is very careful and doesn't know when to take risks whether it be goofing off or playing the hero during a mission. The guy he falls for is the exact opposite; spontaneous, stronger built, not afraid of death and stares it down in the face despite having an equally scarred past. Sky learns tremendously from him.

Fighting Style: Since Sky is a cautious person, he utilizes flips, spins and parkour movements to fight. His signature move is a rapid speed spin top slash that he used to slice up numerous Titans in a row.

Group Alignment: Survey Corps

Statistics:

Power: 6

Speed:9

Intelligence:8

Endurance:8

Strategy:10

Teamwork:10

Agility:10

Battle Skill:6

Other:

Invention: 3-D Pendulum: It's a sleeve-like device that attaches to the wrist and stops before the elbow. It has a 3-D Gear hook attached to a long wire to act as backup in case the 3-D Maneuver Gear breaks mid air. It is activated by shaping the hands like Spiderman does and bending the wrist away, the motion hits a trigger that blasts the long wire. It can be reeled in by bending the wrist to the left.

* * *

Please PM me your characters! Feel free to submit more than one! Thanks!


End file.
